the_joel_and_robot_conception_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Experiment 069 - Death Virus
This is the Death Virus; my first experiment. It is also one of the most dangerous so far. The disease caused by this virus has now been named Fulminant Systemic Destruction Syndrome (or just Systemic Destruction Syndrome) Description The Death Virus is an infinitely-dangerous pathogen of death. Despite it being called the Death VIRUS, it's actually not just a virus, but a hybrid of virus and bacterium. It is just called a virus for simplicity and because it looks a little more like a virus than a bacterium. It's also sentient to some extent. It has a 100% mortality rate (except for supernatural people or people who use the Serum of Purification). Supernatural people are the asymptomatic reservoirs of the virus, as they show no symptoms but can still transmit the infection to others. Purpose The virus was created to be used as one of the many last-resort contingency items in case something goes terribly wrong at the universal scale. The virus is also for research purposes. Infectivity The Death Virus spreads through all means – by water, air, vector, fluidic contact, etc. It can even survive and THRIVE in OUTER SPACE. The Death Virus is immensely virulent, and kills anything except TOTVMosasauridae and other supernatural organisms. The only reason why supernatural organisms don't show symptoms is because their cells are too strong to be infected by the virus, but like typhoid it can still spread to other organisms. Victims killed by the Death Virus have an 80% chance of reanimating and becoming zombies. The Death Virus is undetectable by any and all white blood cells. Weaknesses The Death Virus's only weaknesses (other than the SoP, obviously) are outrageously-high temperature extremes. Temperatures greater than 8,000ºC or less than -220ºC will kill the virus. Genetic combination The DNA and RNA of the Death Virus is a combination of that of many kinds of pathogens, most of which are considered to be some of the deadliest pathogens in the world. Rabies virus (unimmunized victims almost always die) HIV (annihilates vital white blood cells) Pseudomonas aeruginosa (destroys neutrophils and is resistant to a lot of antibiotics) Ebola virus (makes the victim literally bleed to death) Bacteria that cause necrotising fasciitis (eats flesh) Naegleria fowleri amoeba (very rare, but survival rate of those infected by it is less than 1%) Plasmodium falciparum parasite (causes malaria) Yersina pestis (responsible for the Black Death) Measles morbillivirus (highly infectious, causes measles) Staphylococcus aureus (resistant to multiple drugs) Klebsiella pneumoniae (also resistant to multiple drugs) Salmonella typhi (causes typhoid fever) Balamuthia mandrillaris Leishmania spp. Burkholderia mallei Herpes B virus Bacillus anthracis Cryptococcus neoformans Clostridium tetani Clostridium botulinum (secretes the botulinum toxin, the most potent natural toxin known to man) Vibrio cholerae Zika virus Hepatitis C virus (stays in the body for a very long time) Marburg marburgvirus (extremely dangerous) Solanum virus (100% mortality rate, turns people into zombies) MERS virus SARS virus (highly contagious, killed hundreds of thousands of people in China) Variola major (killed 300 million people in the 20th Century) The DNA and RNA of the smallpox virus has been modified so that humans are no longer immune to the smallpox DNA strand. Hantavirus Flu virus, Spanish Flu serotypes Mycobacterium tuberculosis (causes tuberculosis) PrPSc (infectious prion responsible for transmissible spongiform encephalopathies that always result in death) Cancer cells Necroa Virus (Plague Inc.) Nano-Virus (Plague Inc.) Bio-Weapon (Plague Inc.) What it does Once the Death Virus enters its host by any means, it is unstoppable. Stages of infection There are 7 stages of infection when the virus infects the body. (NOTE: This is assuming that the infected host is a primate, primarily a human.) Stage 1 - Initial Infection After entering the body, the Death Virus will by any means disable any possibility of an immune response against the virus. Then, the virus will modify the DNA of all white blood cells so that there is a dormant "evil" strand of DNA within the cell. This strand will later be activated to force the white blood cells to attack and kill everything in their path, but at the moment the strand is inactive, and the white blood cells behave normally. It is impossible for any medical instruments to differentiate between an actually-healthy cell and a cell that has the "evil" DNA strand inside. The virus will also replicate by its own and spread throughout the body, and therefore the virus can already infect other people at Stage 1. The duration of this stage ranges from 12 hours to 2 days. Stage 2 - Lysogenic Phase Then, the virus will hide in the brain, bone marrow, and lymph nodes as soon as possible. The virus clones will then inject dormant strands of their DNA into the cells there. These strands will later trigger a lytic cycle that mass-lyses cells all around the body. Some of the virus clones will also stick to the lungs and self-replicate there, allowing the virus to infect others via air. The duration of this stage ranges from 24 hours to 6 days. In the upper respiratory system, the virus will enter a lytic phase on the cells immediately, leading to the non-specific symptoms. Stage 3 - Homicidal Stage Then, the infected enter Stage 3, which is the homicidal stage. At this stage, the infected develop psychopathy, insanity, paranoia and rabies-like symptoms, as well as an insatiable and irresistible bloodlust. The infected at this stage also see healthy people as monsters that need to be destroyed (I Am Legend reference). This maximises fatalities and makes it much easier to spread the virus. Stage 4 - Pure Cellular Havoc 2 days later, the virus will activate the infectious DNA strands in the body cells, and armies of viruses will rapidly accumulate inside the infected cells and burst out to infect other cells like typical viruses do. Then, the virus will activate the "evil" DNA strands in the white blood cells, forcing the white blood cells to go on a rampage and attack each other and the body's healthy cells. At the same time, the virus will start mass-producing anticoagulants that further inhibit coagulability. Body tissue in many parts of the body will be damaged severely, The virus will also force the cells in the brain, lungs, bone marrow and lymph nodes to become cancer cells, creating fulminant malignant tumors (cancers that grow and metastasize within hours) in the lungs, lymph nodes, brain, and bone marrow. It will also cause rapidly-developing pulmonary edema (accumulation of fluid in the lungs). There is a 35% chance of the victim dying in this stage, usually due to shock, brain herniation, hypoxia, or anemia. Stage 5 - Finishing Off The virus will then wreak havoc in the heart and intestines, as well as rupturing arteries in the body. It will also damage the brain and nervous system, causing paralysis of the limbs, insufferable pain all over the body, and rapid destruction of the brain. Also, the virus will cause ruptures in the walls of the coronary artery and the aorta whilst releasing large amounts of plaque near the rupture sites, causing atherosclerosis and coronary artery disease that worsen within hours. Blood pressure rises to 240/180 mmHg, which is outrageous. There is a 51% chance of the victim dying in this stage. At this stage, every single immune cell is rapidly destroyed by the virus. Stage 6 - Death The terminal stage. The virus messes up the heart further, and releases fibrillatory electrical charges that puts the heart into ventricular fibrillation. Then, the virus moves to the medulla oblongata of the brain stem and releases fluoroantimonic acid inside, completely and utterly destroying it, resulting in death. Stage 7 (has a 80% chance of occurring after the death of the host) - Reanimation The dead victim reanimates and becomes a zombie. The victim is under the virus’s complete control. These zombies have the equivalent intelligence of chimpanzees and their bodies constantly release adrenaline like Darkseekers. Symptoms shown per stage Stage 1 (incubation period) No symptoms. Stage 2 (incubation period) Non-specific symptoms such as fever, rash, headache, and myalgia. Stage 3 Psychopathy, insanity, rabies-like symptoms, constant adrenaline release, overwhelming paranoia, irresistible bloodlust. Stage 4 (35% chance of death) Extreme sweating, hemoptysis (coughing blood), hematemesis (vomiting blood), measles rash, blood in feces, sweat, and urine, severe systemic bleeding, hypocoagulability, buboes, autoimmune cytokine storm, difficulty breathing, systemic necrosis, meningoencephalomyelitis, convulsions, over-the-top hyperpyrexia (42-45 degrees Celsius body temperature), pulmonary edema, fulminant leukemia, fulminant lymphoma, fulminant lung cancer, fulminant brain cancer, rapid destruction of bodily tissue, insufferable migraines, violent seizures, severe delirium, whole-body ataxia, severe dementia, severe nausea, hallucinations, memory loss, rapid decrease of white blood cell count, sepsis. Stage 5 (51% chance of death) Same symptoms as Stage 3 + Coronary artery disease, heart attack, septic shock, extremely rapid pulse (ranging from 200 to 250 bpm), extreme pain all over the body, paralysis. Stage 6 (100% chance of death) Coma, Total Organ Failure, Total Brain Death, extremely rapid expiration of the host Stage 7 (80% chance of occurring after death of the host) Cytopathic Reanimation, Anaerobic Resuscitation, Lumbrical Hypertrophy, Bone Dysplasia, Anabolic Boost, Peptide Surge, Naja Mortis, Dermal Calcification, Acidic Reflux, Autothysis, and Cranial Elephantitis There is no cure (except the Serum of Purification, but only extremely powerful organisms have the strength, speed, and agility to overcome the lethal traps that get in the way of acquiring it. Reatomization also works, but few devices that are able to do this exist) or vaccine. Antibiotics are also ineffective, as the Death Virus is both a virus and a bacterium, and the cell membrane of the Death Virus is almost indestructible. Some treatment can be done to make the victim live a little longer, but without the serum, all cases end in death. What happens in a TOTVMosasaurus when a Death Virus enters its body Stage 1 Same as the Stage 1 of an infected human, but unsuccessful. Stage 2 Same as the Stage 2 of an infected human, except that the virus's attempts to hijack the cells will fail. Stage 3 A month later, the Death Virus realises that the TOTVMosasaurus cells cannot be infected, and so the virus and all its clones will move into the urinary tract of the TOTVMosasaurus and escape during urination to find a more suitable host. When a non-biological organism is infected Stage 1 The death virus searches for white blood cells, finding none. Stage 2 When the virus is "satisfied", it attempts to find a brain, and DNA, but its search is fruitless. Stage 3 The virus replicates with any stray bacterial cells found inside the non-biological host. It finds nothing to destroy, utterly confused. Stage 4 The virus, finding all bacteria, assumes the host is nonexistent, and exits. The bacteria are all gone. Stage 5 Months later, the virus returns, compatible with the circuitry. It begins to attach, fusing with the cybernetic organism. This assumes that the virus can enter again. Normally, the cybernetic organism would have been able to generate incompatible nanobots that would repel them. But that doesn't usually happen. Stage 6 If the virus successfully fused with the organism (45% chance of happening), it will either get shocked or slowly feed off of the metal, fissioning it into different atoms, allowing it to divide, assuming the robot is powerful enough. The virus then rebuilds and reanimates the cybernetic organism. Trivia It is currently kept inside a special container in an overwhelmingly-guarded underground top-secret lab that is located inside an inhospitable, remote planet of which the coordinates are... classified. All Experiments after it WERE immune to it, but the Death Virus has mutated so now the only Experiment that can kill it is Experiment 1738. When faced against the Hell Syndrome Virus, the Death Virus will release nanospikes that are equivalent to TOTVMium in hardness. These spikes will home in on the Hell Syndrome Virus at the speed of light, smashing through the Hell Syndrome Viruses and killing them all. As of , 592,637 of the 592,638 strains of the virus were exterminated by plasma-based sterilization methods. Category:Experiments Category:Diseases